The invention relates to the field of digging implements. More specifically, the invention provides an apparatus and method for digging narrow trenches.
In the field of irrigation system installation, as well as in other fields, it is often necessary to provide shallow, narrow trenches in which to bury irrigation pipes and the like. The formation of the trenches is usually achieved using a trencher. The trencher is a device which cuts into the soil to leave a narrow trench of desired depth. The trencher may either be a complete implement including motivation means, or it may be an implement which is attachable to the power take-off (PTO) or hydraulics system of a powered implement such as a tractor, backhoe or loader. Generally, the trencher is substantially centered behind the motivation means, creating a trench that is parallel to the direction of travel.
Until recently, the commonly known and commercially available trenchers met the needs of those irrigation system installers who installed irrigation systems in orchards. When it was necessary to install or replace irrigation lines, the installer simply drove the trencher between the treesxe2x80x94either along the defined planting rows, or perpendicular to themxe2x80x94to make trenches where necessary. However, relatively recently evolved cultural practices in orchards, especially apple orchards, have rendered trenchers only partially useful in digging trenches for orchard irrigation lines. Specifically, many orchardists have begun replacing older trees with new varieties which grow closer to the ground, and require trellising for optimal production. The trellising and the trees themselves make it impossible for a conventional trencher to pass between trees perpendicular to the planting rows. Therefore, any additional or replacement irrigation lines in an established trellised orchard require that the trench be dug by hand. A similar problem exists in vineyards, where grape plants are planted too close together to allow the passage of a conventional trencher or tractor.
The present invention provides a trencher which is mountable on a vehicle such as a tractor. The trencher includes a hollow stationary member, and an extension member which is slidably receivable within the stationary member. A means is provided for extending and retracting the extension member with respect to the stationary member. The trencher further includes a swiveling member pivotably attached to one end of the extension member, and a trenching head attached to the end of the swiveling member. The swiveling member is securable in a position parallel to the extension member. A means is provided for raising and lowering the trenching head with respect to the swiveling member. The trencher is mounted to the vehicle with a mounting frame.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means for raising and lowering the trenching head is a hydraulic actuator.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the means for extending and retracting the extending member is a hydraulic actuator.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the swiveling member is alternatively securable in a perpendicular position relative to the extension member.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the swiveling member is securable in a stored position.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, the trencher includes a cradle for receiving the trenching head in a stored position.
In an additional embodiment, the trenching head includes a body; a motor having a motor shaft; a motor compartment within the body for receiving the motor; a first sprocket affixed to the motor shaft positioned outside the motor compartment; a wheel shaft for being received within the trenching wheel; a second sprocket affixed to the wheel shaft; and a drive chain operatively engaged between the first sprocket and the second sprocket.
In an embodiment, the trenching head includes a protective case affixed to the body for enclosing the motor shaft, drive chain, and sprockets.
In an embodiment, the trencher includes a first deflector and a second deflector. The first deflector directs dirt and debris away from a newly cut trench, positioned over the trenching head. The first deflector includes a first plate and a second plate. Each plate has an upper edge, and the upper edges meet to form an apex over the trenching wheel. The second deflector is positioned over the trenching head, opposite the first deflector, and is for directing dirt and debris tossed up by the trenching wheel onto the first deflector.
In another embodiment, the first plate and the second plate of the first deflector are made of sheet steel and heavy rubberized fabric. The rubberized fabric is positioned adjacent to the trenching wheel.
In another embodiment, the motor for turning the trenching wheel is a hydraulic motor.
In an additional embodiment, a dolly wheel is attached to the body of the trenching head for supporting the trenching head while in use in a xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d mode.